Dynamic Duo
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Dez gets the opportunity of a lifetime to film a documentary that might just get him a spot in the Boston Film Festival. His chosen subject? Austin & Ally. *Copyright infringement unintended. All rights and reserves go to respective owners, Kevin and Heath Productions, It's a Laugh! Productions and Disney.*
1. Chapter 1

**_ Just sort of an idea. I hope this works out the way I plan it. This chapter is just to explain everything. R&R :)_**

* * *

One call. One phone call he never in a million years expected to get changed his life.

_"You're in, Dez. Congratulations," the man had said. "Have a final product ready by the end of the summer."_

Frantically throwing on his shoes and running down the block to Austin's, Dez texted Trish and Ally to meet him there.

It was a nice day, not that Dez noticed, really. It was a Friday, so school was out for the weekend. Only one more week before exams and the end of grade eleven. He twists and turns until he reaches Austin's street.

He runs up and knocks on the door, suddenly out of breath. Austin opens the door, taken aback by his goofy friend. "What's up, Dez?" he asks, leading him in the door. He shows him to the living room. He walks up to his little sister, Jade. "Jade, can you go play upstairs for a little bit? I need to talk to Dez. I mean look at him, he's out of breath!" He nods to Dez and pretend giggles with her. She laughs and does as he asks.

He grabs a can of Coke from the kitchen and by the time he's back in the living room, Dez has steadied his breathing. Austin gives him the drink and sits adjacent. "So what's going on?" he asks.

Dez gulps some of the drink. "So you know that film festival I've been _dreaming _about getting in to for years?" he asks, clearly excited.

"Which one?" Austin jokes. Well, sort of. There are handfuls of festivals Dez wants to get in to, so he really didn't know which he was referring to. He leans back in his chair, relaxing.

"The Boston one. The Boston Film Festival," he explains.

"What about it?"

"I was just offered a spot in it in November," he exclaims. "I'm going to make a documentary!"

"Dez, that's great," Austin enthuses, proud of his friend. They do their handshake, yelling 'what up?' at the end. "What are going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Dez admits. "That's why I texted Ally and Trish to come over. See if they can help. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, sure."

As if on queue, the doorbell rings, and the two answer the door, where the girls stand, laughing at a joke one of them told before. "Hey, guys, what's up? We got Dez's text and were worried," Ally explained.

"Correction," Trish piped in. "_She_ was worried. I was kind of hoping that you were being chased by a bear or something." Dez scowls but she only grins.

"So I just found out that I've been offered the chance to have my work screen at the Boston Film Festival in November," Dez informs them excitedly. Austin leaves to the kitchen and the girls get themselves settled in the living room while Dez explains. "But I don't know what to do my documentary on."

"Dez, this is so exciting," Ally grins, hugging him before taking a seat on the loveseat across from him.

"Totally," Trish says before sitting in the seat Austin was before. When he returns with drinks and notices the situation, he takes a seat next to Ally and hands her a bottle of water.

"Yeah," Dez muses. "Hey Austin, how come you gave Ally a water and not a soda like the rest of us?" he wonders.

Austin just shrugged. "I don't know," he says. "I just sort of assumed. I mean she hardly drinks it." He and Ally laughed, both somewhat confused by the question.

"So what kind of documentary do you want it to be?" Trish says, changing the subject back to Dez.

"I don't know. Like seriously. And now there's added pressure knowing I got in. It has to be informative, but I want it to be a subject someone might actually want to watch a show about."

The four friends sit there for a while, thinking. Ideas are offered and thrown around but nothing seems to work.

Suddenly, Jade flies down the stairs in to the living room. "Ally," she exclaims happily. "Trish!" She runs to each of them and gives them a hug.

"Hey," Trish smiles at the little girl. Trish didn't really like kids but Jade was the ultimate exception.

"Hi, Jade," Ally says, lifting her in to her lap. "You're so big now! I just saw you like two weeks ago. Stop growing," she jokes.

"I'm 3," Jade informs her, holding out four fingers.

Austin laughs and puts one of them down. "There you go." He takes her from her lap and puts her on his, while they both continue talking to Jade, their voices dripping in adoration at Austin's little sister.

"Heh," Trish chuckles quietly. "Would you look at that."

"What?" Dez asks, coming to her side.

"Them," she answers. "They're friends. Then they're together. Then they break up. Then they're friends. Now... this. They act like parents." She smiles at the two oblivious to her and Dez.

Then Dez gets an idea. "I got it," he announces triumphantly.

"Got what?" Ally asks.

"My idea for a documentary! You two!"

"What?!" Austin and Ally shout in unison, more startled at the idea than anything.

"I'll make it about the partnership, relationship, friendship and overall idea of you guys! I'll call it _The Dynamic Duo_. It will be great."

"Dez, that's a _great_ idea," Trish exclaims. "I'll even help."

"Great, let's go. I need to storyboard," he says, dragging her out of Austin's.

The three of them – Austin, Ally and Jade – all stare at the door.

"Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so I want you and Austin to stand back to back," Dez tells Austin and Ally. They sigh but comply, as it's never in one's best interest to argue with him. Trish puts the finishing touches on their makeup while Ally finishes rearranging her bracelets. Even though she was totally okay with being on camera, the idea of her life being picked apart for a documentary kind of worried her.

Austin tilts his head back as told so it leans on Ally. It's slightly difficult given the height difference, but he manages. He can't believe how much effort Dez is putting in to the opening shot for his documentary. He spent an hour the previous day learning gathering small tidbits of information about the two, such as their favourite colour. Working with what he had, Trish and Dez thought up a wardrobe that would both look good and capture the essence of the partnership. Ally wearing orange – Austin's favourite colour and Austin wearing blue – Ally's, the two not only look cute by wearing the colours but also artistically smart as orange and blue compliment each other as Austin and Ally do. Trish topped the look off by making them both wear white jeans. Needless to say they looked hot.

While Dez frantically – yet carefully – adjusts the lights on the pair, pausing at times to check the camera, Trish runs over the script with Austin and Ally.

"Okay," she begins, flipping through the pages, secretly baffled by how much had to be written for a 20 second clip. "So, when Dez starts the camera, give it a few seconds leeway before doing what's written. So Ally, the first thing you have to do is lightly shove Austin with your back. Then look up at him and stick your tongue out playfully... Then Austin, wait a few seconds before doing what you have to do."

"Wait, why can't I know what it is?" Ally asks, confused.

"It'll ruin the effect if you know," Dez interjects from above them while he messes with a light.

"Oh."

Austin laughs. "Don't worry, Als, it'll be okay." He winks at her, showing her that it won't in fact be okay.

She takes a deep breathe and resumes her position at his back while Dez checks one last time. "Perfect," he yells, satisfied. She looks around them a little. It was mostly dark, the main light source focusing on them like a spotlight. You could still see the instruments and the stairs and the counter. But it looked different. It was eerie, but cool. "Okay," he continues. "And... action."

Ally looks from the camera to Austin, smiling and shoving as directed. She sticks her tongue out at him while he rebounds. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. Austin turns around in a flash and lifts her up in his arms, carrying her away to the bench by the Sonic Boom doors. She squeals a little in anticipation but it happens so fast she can hardly make sense of it all by the time she is set down.

"Okay, great," Dez approves. He looks contemplative. "Okay. Next. Let's go upstairs."

He picks up the equipment and runs upstairs. "Only one take?" Austin asks.

"I guess so," Ally laughs.

They all go to follow Dez but he comes out and halts them. "Just Austin for now," he says. "Come on."

Austin shrugs and follows. "I'll be back," he says. He closes the door when he's in the room, where the lights are already off.

"Sit down," Dez tells him sternly. He obliges nervously, sitting down on the piano bench of the practise room. He looks around and sighs. Dez fiddles with the light by the recording table.

"So what do I have to say exactly?" Austin wonders. "You didn't give me a script for this." He adjusts his hair back to the way he wanted it, rather than Trish's style.

"Exactly," Dez replies mindlessly. "You're talking about Ally. Say whatever you want. I want real, raw emotion. She won't see it. Well, until the screening, that is."

"What do you mean by 'whatever I want'?" Austin demands, suddenly worried and rather confused.

Dez sighs and stands from his kneeling position by the light fixture. He runs a hand through his red hair impatiently. "Austin," he deliberates. "You can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about, as long as it's about Ally. Talk about memories or something. Your history. Just tell us about... Ally. Who is Ally?" he asks pointedly.

Austin sighs. "But-"

"No," Dez interjects, unimpressed. "Look, I'll even leave the room. Take as long as you need. Just don't touch the camera when you go. I'll edit it later." Austin shuts up then, deciding not to argue. He didn't want to ruin his best friend's chance at success, as he was there for him when became an Internet sensation.

As Dez presses 'record' on his camera, he signals Austin to wait until after he's left. Not that he wasn't going to.

Then Austin is left in complete silence. He sits there momentarily, suddenly completely afraid of... what? Himself? The camera? Ally? He didn't know. He gets up and creeps to the door, opening it and expecting to find his friends on the other side, listening. To his surprise, he sees them leaving Sonic Boom. He realizes he's grateful for the privacy.

He sits back down on the bench. "Uh, hi..." he says to the camera reluctantly. "So I'm Austin. Uh, well Ally, uh," he stammers. "Ally's great. She's my songwriter, she's my best friend and my ex-girlfriend. I'm really luck to know her. She's always looking on the bright sides of things. Even when there are a thousand reasons to give up, she perseveres and finds one – just _one_ – reason to be happy.

"I remember when we met and... And I accidentally stole her song. She was so mad. She thought I had done it on purpose. I felt so bad. And I apologized profusely. I just felt so awful. I acted like a weasel. And not a cute, cuddly weasel. I didn't even admit it wasn't my song on the Helen Show. But she agreed to write another song. And I helped her, too! And like, I guess the connection was there. It was so much fun and we were so full of energy. We just... clicked." Austin looks down at his hands, fidgeting a little. He laughs a breathy chuckle and continues. "And, uh, I released a full studio album with her. And I'm so grateful to have her in my life.

"At one point, I realized I liked her. And I felt like such a bad person because it took getting jealous of her friend from camp to know it. And I already had a girlfriend at the time so we had to break up. I don't want to be the kind of person who isn't faithful in a relationship.

"It worked out wonderfully because apparently Ally liked me, too. But I screwed it up. I decided to be with my ex instead. I don't know why. Maybe because I didn't want to accept the fact that I liked Ally. I didn't want to ruin the friendship. For the first time ever as herself, Ally performed on stage with me. I managed to sing my lines even though I felt breathless. I was absolutely taken aback by her beauty and talent. I've always known she was wicked at singing, but... the projection in her voice. The passion. It caught me off guard." Austin chuckles again, reminiscent. "We kissed after. It wasn't my first kiss. It was hers, but it wasn't mine. But it was different. I guess you could say it was the cliche kiss. Fireworks, butterflies, the whole nine yards. It was real. I knew she felt the same about me as I felt about her.

"Once again I messed it up. I didn't tell my girlfriend about it. I had to break up with her... _again_. And I hate being that guy who does that. Leads a girl on and leaves. But I thought I belonged with her. Turns out I was wrong. I belonged with Ally. But she wasn't interested." He looks regretfully at the piano. He smiles sadly. "I serenaded her in hopes of winning her over again. Actually, it was her own song. But the words worked so perfectly it was like it was written for me to sing. Luckily she loved it. I remember the hug we shared after that. I held her so tight, afraid to let go.

"I'm not afraid of anything. But I was afraid of that. I didn't want her leaving again."

Austin turns back to the camera and sits taller. "We tried dating for a little while. We lasted about a week and realized we should just stay friends in the interest of our partnership. I pretended to be okay. But I wasn't. I wrote a song about her. My first song. I wrote it and it was perfect. She knows it's about her. She knows I'm not over it.

"If I could take it all back and try again, I swear I'd do it right. Because I realized I loved Ally – that I was truly, _deeply _in love with her – was when I lost her. I'm glad we're friends but I still miss her, you know?"

Austin smiles happily. "One day. One day we'll get back to us being together. I know it. We're Austin and Ally. Two halves of a whole. She's the writer to my rocker. I know I sound sappy but love does that to you, I guess. She makes my heart sing. I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I love her again."

He nods to himself and stands up, satisfied with his answer. When he opens the door to the store, he sees Dez, Trish and Ally walking in with ice cream. "I'm done, Dez," he grins.

"Great. Ally, you're up next," Dez calls.

"Here we go," Ally says, chuckling. "Here, finish my ice cream." She hands it to Austin but he catches her hand.

"It isn't that bad," he admits. She just grins and walks away while Austin devours the rest of the fruity mint swirl cone.


End file.
